federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - March, 2403
This page chronicles posts #16171-16290 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2403. *FP - February, 2403 *FP - April, 2403 Earth Plots First Week Having had her Bajoran/Betazoid son Suder removed to develop in a monitored incubator, ANNA-ALEENA KORAN has ABBOTT THAY visit with her to see the fetus. They talk and Abbott confesses his interest in a girl, prompting Anna to help him set up a bday dinner. KATHRYN JANEWAY summons CORBAN MADDIX to her office and tries to ask some questions about the Dominion War without him cluing into the fact she was doing so. Getting nowhere with the Zaldan she dismisses him. ABBOTT finally invites KALILI MUNROE to his places and surprises her for her birthday. Showering her with nice things, they agree to become an official couple and have their first sexual coupling. BENJAMIN WOLFE has lunch with MARCUS WOLFE and he brings up his interest in Essa in hopes of getting a second opinion. KARYN DAX-WOLFE has lunch with BENJAMIN and asks him if he is going to a special Bajoran history exhibit. When he says yes, she asks him to be her date and to help her illegally get a viewing of the Orb of Time which will be in the exhibit as well. He agrees, but only if they talk to Essa about seeing their father as more of a date! At Intell, LINCOLN TREDWAY (IRIAN) goes in to infest his commanding officer when MEGAN SPARKS gets there in time and outs him as a breach. He tries to play it off but with Andrus Elbrunne’s security clearance Lincoln is taken in. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE (UNARIN) is at the Elbrunne home with MARK DELANCEY (ANDRUS ELBRUNNE) when they plan on taking over the family. MAXLY ELBRUNNE and VYLIN ELBRUNNE are there but Unarin’s plans are foiled when Mark causes a scene and ANDRUS ELBRUNNE arrives – having been called earlier by Mark. Andrus incapacitates Samantha and security has her arrested. LINCOLN (IRIAN) talk to Captain Janet Tolsen about the Yeerk conspiracy before Irian agrees to leave willingly and Lincoln is freed. He requests a transfer from Valiant at the end of this year. In sickbay, SAMANTHA’s Yeerk UNARIN continues to cause trouble for her but now Sam has the upper hand she explains it is just a matter of time before she wins. MEGAN is back at intell to give some information up when she meets CHRISTOPH RABBINIC who is waiting after his tribunal. Allowed to stay in this time he is being given ID and an apartment, as well as a universal translator. She offers to take him around to some sights including the moon. Later that day CHRISTOPH and MEGAN meet again and they take a shuttle to the moon. Megan finds Christoph’s innocence really endearing and offers to take him other places. LINCOLN is called in by JANEWAY as she continues her quest for Dominion information, getting a lot from him including referencing the missing 2800 ships that disappeared in the wormhole nearly 25 years before; as well as a strange symbol Lincoln’s believes references a Phoenix. MEGAN is out again with CHRISTOPH, this time around Mars when they talk about religion, family and life in general – Megan really starting to like Christoph’s nature and attitudes. JANEWAY tries questioning SHAWN MUNROE about the symbols because of his linguistic background and finds out they may have a Bajoran connection. Second Week In the hospital, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE’s Yeerk UNARIN finally dies after a valiant effort and ANDRUS ELBRUNNE is there to be with his daughter when it happens. LINCOLN TREDWAY is happy to be getting things back to normal, which includes his brother MALCOM PARKER razzing him about his relationship with Indira and getting all the details. CONNOR ALMIN and ELLIANA DHAJA have their first meeting together after the drama of the Yeerks and have an intimate moment together, confessing their feelings once more. MARIAME ALMIN is with HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA when they finally decide to go all the way – both happy they waited so long. INDIRA FROBISHER and KENNEDY FROBISHER are happy to have CEDRIC FROBISHER and CARSTEN FROBISHER back with them and celebrate with toys and Disney Universe plans. INDIRA visits with MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN and thanks him for everything he did with the boys on the planet. He is appreciative but humble about the whole experience. MICHAL then has a picnic lunch with MYLEE PIPER and they talk about their relationship while she finds out he is a virgin. During a lunch gathering, BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN DAX-WOLFE use their time to tell ISHAN ESSA about their father’s feelings for her. She is more than shocked and not sure how to continue as she never had those feeling for him. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD has a meeting with KATHRYN JANEWAY and is more than shocked to learn that the Dominion, or the 100 Founders, is planning something with thalaron radiation and with the 2800 ships that went missing in the first war. She asks him to stop the energy initiative and focus more on mining and ship building, as well as getting permission for certain people to work on the project. MARIAME and CONNOR meet up at the Almin house and talk about Hitoshi and the possibility of something more seriously happening between his mom and the Japanese business man. CHRISTOPHER calls ZAHIR AL-KHALID into his office and tells him about the initiative closing as well as some of the barest of information in hopes he can move people he knows from Bajor in a quiet manner. CHRISTOPH RABBINIC continues to tour around with MEGAN SPARKS when he brings her back to his apartment. He asks for help with his school application and she even offers to help with redecorating his apartment in Berlin. ZAHIR, with concerns for the changing times, tells LAUREN AL-KHALID, who is back from Bajor, that they are going to be moving from Morocco to Medina in hopes she will be closer with family when she has the twins. JANEWAY continues on with permission from the President by information KATAL DHAJA about an engineering project. Knowing what it could involve she offers to help in any way she can. CHRISTOPH is out and about again when she literally runs into KARYN. She is put off by his comments at first but when she learns he is from the past finds him interesting. CHRISTOPHER calls a meeting with DEMITRIUS SORENSEN who is the Secretary of Defence and talks to him about the situation, hoping to increase security around Bajor and DS9. CHRISTOPHER goes home after his long day and talks to his wife LALI GREENWOOD. She simplifies things for him and makes him feel better. CHRISTOPHER makes his public announcement about shutting down the Energy Initiative but when he does offers positive idea on how to continue it publically, as well as mentioning Jasmine Dorr’s Rubudium project. He continues to explain the presence of the Exploration Initiative in hopes of learning more in the name of science and mining dilthium – which is just a cover for more ships in secure areas. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN has another session with KARYN and things get a bit more personal as Karyn tries to get Anna to loosen up. Not working, Anna sticks her ground and tells Karyn to stop being so philosophical. ESSA is with MARCUS WOLFE at the Bajoran travelling museum exhibition and all she can think about is what his children have said to her. She fishes around before offering the chance to go on a date before leaving early for an intimate encounter. MARCUS and ESSA get back to her hotel and have sex for the first time with each other. Third Week After hearing about JASMINE DORR on the news, INDIRA FROBISHER, CEDRIC FROBISER, and CARSTEN FROBISHER all go to see her. NRR’BT MADDIX is there and helps out with the kids, while Indira congratulates her sister on the biggest engineering news ever! ANDRUS ELBRUNNE has reunited with his MARK DELANCEY half and the Cadet is no more. He is happy to be back in his normal body and fighting the conflicting memories before making a spontaneous plan to go to Risa with VYLIN ELBRUNNE. SHAWN MUNROE finds it is time to spread some bad news and talks to MARCUS WOLFE about his classified projects. Marcus is confused and stunned but ultimately offers to help. MARCUS rushes back to finish his lecture information with ISHAN ESSA and explains his change of plans from things. She is concerned but offers to help anyway she can before he offers for her to move into the Wolfe family estate to remain on the planet longer. CHRISTOPH RABBINIC goes to temporal for a normal check in and catches up with THEODORA KAHLER. They talk about how he is adjusting and then make plans to go out together to a Wagner concert. When CHRISTOPH is at home, ANNA-ALEENA KORAN seeks him out after hearing about him from Karyn. She questions him about how he is coping and is shocked at how well adjusted he is. KENNEDY FROBISHER is finally at Disney Universe and CORD DAVENPORT is there with him. They talk about being a father and why Kennedy had a change of heart with his kids after the Yeerk incident. En route to Earth, EBEN talks to ZAVALA LIU about the idea of being emancipated from her parents. She expresses that she wants to but is scared to ask her father out of the idea he will hate her. KATAL DHAJA breaks the news of her new assignment to CHIARO DHOW and he seems to take it well – especially after some making out! EBEN arrives to the planet and his first stop is KORAN JATAR’s apartment, giving him some cigars as a thank you for his testimony against Hayden. They talk some more and Jatar offers his insight to the situation. At the museum, BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN DAX-WOLFE are preparing to break into the orb of time when she finds out it is actually the Orb of Wisdom. Upset, she encourages Ben to drink and he gives in before they go ahead with the plans anyway. Benjamin ends up being the one to have a vision of the Prophets which explain there is an unhealed wound and if it cannot heal there will be doom for Bajor. A Dukat incarnation implies that Sisko cheated and the game is still on. Benjamin snaps out of his vision but Karyn is furious and runs off. BENJAMIN is more than upset and still drunk and seeks out more alcohol where he runs into EMILY ALDAN. They talk some but he gets sick and she helps him get home. KARYN finds her way to the bar once owned by Syndicate boss Barocc. ABBOTT THAY is there instead and heavily flirts with her before pushing things too far. She blasts him with her own abilities before running off. BENJAMIN gets home and KATRIONA WOLFE is more than upset. When she calms she helps him into bed. In the morning they talk and BENJAMIN explains he will try his best but that he needs all the support KATRIONA can give him. Fourth Week On her own and high after her bad experience at the Orb unveiling, KARYN DAX-WOLFE runs into TUCKER DORR at the hoverboard shop. They talk about swirls and wanting to find meaning for them before they discover who the other is and go about their own business. EBEN DORR seeks out HAYDEN LIU in Hawaii and talks to him about Zavala’s emancipation – something he wants nothing to do with. BENJAMIN WOLFE is still hungover when MARCUS WOLFE calls with a bad feeling about Karyn. With neither Wolfe knowing where she is they end their conversation troubles. MARCUS goes back to work but SHAWN MUNROE can tell something is wrong and lets his friend leave early. KARYN soon shows up at BENJAMIN’s place and they talk about what happened, both mutually sorry that the other was upset/hurt. MARCUS shows up at BENJAMIN’s home as well but Karyn is sleeping so they take the time to talk about his vision – something that troubles Marcus considering the latest news on the Dominion. At the mental hospital, NERYS LIU is upset with EBEN and doesn’t want anything to do with him. He explains he will always be there for her, even if she is mad. NERYS then gets a visit from HAYDEN and the two talk about their children and the general situation. Nerys apologizes for everything that was going on, feeling bad about letting him down. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and NRR’BT MADDIX talk about their relationship and how attracted they are to the other before Nrr’bt brings up the idea of Sam letting her hair grow out. At a dinner, BENJAMIN and KARYN get upset with the other and have KATRIONA WOLFE in the middle of it. The siblings fight it out, offering insults before they calm down and form an understanding. MARCUS is out with ISHAN ESSA and talks to her about bringing her into the classified assignment he is on. She gets excited and agrees to help if he can get permission. ABBOTT THAY seeks out KARYN and apologizes for his actions at the bar. She is hesitant at first but accepts them before they have some banter. LINCOLN TREDWAY is called by KATHRYN JANEWAY and told about an immediate reassignment into his undercover persona, Biship the Vorta. He agrees to take a Dominion Ship with TH’MATAKHLAN and do reconnaissance into the thalaron facilities. NERYS has her first counselling session with ANNA-ALEENA KORAN and they talk about a wide variety of issues, including Nerys’ feelings and her marriage to Hayden. SAMANTHA has dinner with ABBOTT and they talk about their marriage before he brings her back to his place and flirts, getting Sam all worked up. SAMANTHA then goes to her sister MAXLY ELBRUNNE and discusses her problems with Abbott and Nrr’bt. NERYS has her official counselling session with new character CAEDMON JABIR and they discuss lowering her meds. ESSA and KARYN chat in the old Wolfe residence and talk about finding answers to questions about life. Cardassia Plots First Week Seeking out JAMES MUNROE, ANI VENIK talks to him about his marriage to Cydja and is able to slyly change his thinking with the children so he won’t make a stink. YORKIN DAMAR and MIRIANA MALIK are adjusting to his new place and having a public relationship. Surprisingly his coming out has made him more popular and he opts to move their wedding to April. DURAS VENIK goes to see DECIA ALYND who has started her new job at the burger place. They talk about things she wants and she asks to get a pet skoo and he agrees to take her to the pet shop in a couple of days. Second Week At the Jenner Brothers concert, SISI VENIK buys something with her dad DURAS VENIK before she runs into MARIEL OKEA and SAHARAH MUNROE. While there, Saharah tries to make Sisi jealous and it works, Sisi getting into a texting battle with Mariel instead of watching the show. Telling him to fake break up with Saharah she is spotted by Duras and he decides to just leave since Sisi is upset. Third Week Settling in on Cardassia, CARLYLE SORENSEN gets a visit by EDWARD ELBRUNNE who has been accepted into the Initiative. In the middle of their conversation he gets a communication from his long estranged father DEMETRIUS SORENSEN. They talk and Carlyle is more than surprised that his father is the Secretary of Defense and had no idea. DURAS VENIK is out at the pet store with DECIA ALYND when she finds a skoo she really wants. Naming him Duras, JEVRIN VENIK and DARIN VENIK are there and mistake her words to her skoo as meant for their father. Following them, they begin to suspect an affair. SISI VENIK is at school following the concert when she gets into a confrontation with MARIAL OKEA and SAHARAH MUNROE. A fight breaks out and the girls get into it before JORET VENIK and TRET VENIK are there to help out – punching Mariel a couple times before things are broken up. Fourth Week En route home from the school, DURAS VENIK is more upset with SISI VENIK than he ever has before. KOHSII VENIK, JORET VENIK, TRET VENIK and ETEN VENIK are all shocked with how angry he is and feel bad for Sisi that her communicator is taken away and she is being put back into the all girls school. SISI is in her room and slept through dinner when JEVRIN VENIK comes up to talk to her. She explains what happens and that her father called her a slut which gets her brother very mad. Bajor Plots Second Week On the planet, EBEN DORR visits with NERYS LIU in the mental hospital and talks to her about getting better. When he tells her he is going to take her to Earth despite Hayden, she gets upset but he holds his ground. Third Week Going through with his plans, EBEN DORR has filed to get legal control over Nerys and brings HAYDEN LIU to court. With Eben winning against Hayden, they have some words before Hayden prepares his family to follow Nerys to Earth. USS Pericles Plots First Week Off the planet and recued, CEDRIC FROBISHER and CARSTEN FROBISHER are having dinner with MICHAL when he later rewards them both with an honourary medal of valour! Class-O Planet Plots First Week Now with CONNOR ALMIN getting better he is becoming more of a force at the camp. MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN talks to him about this before the real reason Connor doesn’t like him comes out and Michal apologizes – the two making up. USS Valiant Plots Second Week With business getting back to usual, PATRICK REESE and KENNEDY FROBISHER begin to talk about what is next for the crew. The take off Cait and Trill from their list and will focus on the Terran sector for the rest of the year, as well as talk about offering a special notice to Delancey, Ubilix-Jesyn, Almin and Sparks. MARK DELANCEY (ANDRUS ELBRUNNE) is saying his goodbyes to MEGAN on the Valiant. Offering her a potential recommendation in the future he promises to keep in touch as Andrus. Third Week Asking CONNOR ALMIN to report to his office, PATRICK REESE grills the boy about his actions on the O-Class planet. Connor holds his ground and Reese appreciates that, encouraging him to reapply in the following year. ELLIANA DHAJA is on the Valiant when she finds LINCOLN TREDWAY in Ten Forward. They talk about her decisions and she explains she may be applying to temporal and Link offers to give her a letter of recommendation. MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN goes to REESE to apologize for his actions (or lack of actions) on the planet. Reese understands and encourages the boy to apply for Chief or highest in the following year. CONNOR is eating before a mission to the moon when SAMANTHA ELBUNNE starts to talk about the Yeerks and Mark’s exit from the ship. They discuss the following year and plans of where they are applying. MALCOM PARKER is feeling better and calls MATILDA WEISS to his quarters before getting hot and heavy with her – both just glad to be getting back to normal. Fourth Week On the ship, ELLIANA DHAJA has some new lingerie and uses it to convince CONNOR ALMIN that her being off the ship next year is a good thing – something he eventually agrees to. LINCOLN packs up his things and then gives them to MALCOM PARKER before he says his goodbyes: goodbyes that worry his brother. LINCOLN then sees ELLIANA and drops off his recommendation letter for her temporal internship. Later in the evening, LINCOLN and INDIRA FROBISHER share their last night of intimacy together. Dominion Plots Third Week Loading off more workers from the Kretons, KEEVAN 17 speaks with NANSER (NPC) about one prisoner in particular who seems to have some information for the Founders. The Vorta calls her in but finds that COUTA is anything but what she seems, appearing to be possessed by a Pah-Wraith and having information on how to get back at the Prophets. Fourth Week Another meeting with COUTA (NPC) who is possessed with a wraith, prompts KEEVAN 17 to make a deal with her, in hopes of getting the Wraiths on their side and get the 2800 ships back the Founders once lost. Betazoid Plots Third Week Wishing to share her news with someone, MORGAN DEVRIX lures in SAJAN DEVRIX and tells him that she is pregnant with a little girl. #03 March, 2403 #03 March, 2403 #03 March, 2403